Gun cleaning kits are conventionally used for cleaning the barrel of a gun. A typical gun cleaning kit includes an elongate rod having a handle at one end and a gun barrel cleaning element at an opposite end. The rod is provided in plural sections which can be disassembled for storage. The handle is attached permanently to a top section of the rod. The top section of the rod is rotatable in the handle to prevent scratching inside the barrel and to prevent accessories such as a brush or mop from unscrewing and coming off inside the barrel of the gun.
Gun barrels are provided in numerous different sizes. Typical sizes are .17 cal. bore, .22 cal. bore, .30 cal. bore and shotgun. Separate gun cleaning kits, with the above-mentioned features, must be provided for each different size barrel. While different size rods could be provided, the handle being fixedly attached to the top section of rod requires that a different handle be provided for each rod set.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.